Há Momentos
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: "O horário e a situação, ambos totalmente inapropriados, nem passaram pela minha cabeça. Eu estava em uma missão." Baseado no poema homônimo de Clarice Lispector. *One-Shot*


**Há Momentos**

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Que novidade.

_Há momentos na vida em que sentimos tanto  
>a falta de alguém que o que mais queremos<br>é tirar esta pessoa de nossos sonhos  
>e abraçá-la.<em>

Abri os olhos somente para constatar que a fria e solitária realidade estava longe de parecer com o sonho que acabara de ter. Onde estava o calor do abraço de James? Muitos quilômetros daqui, com toda a certeza...

O barulho da chuva na janela do meu quarto chamou minha atenção, a água batia sem piedade no vidro. Tão sem piedade quanto Dumbledore foi ao dizer que, por ser uma nascida trouxa em tempos tão conturbados, o melhor que eu deveria fazer era ficar recolhida em casa. Sem visitas. Só eu, Petúnia e seu porco, digo... marido.

-Quanto tempo mais eu posso aguentar aqui? - murmurei. E a realidade é que, dane-se o que Dumbledore quer, está na hora de tomar uma atitude!

_Sonhe com aquilo que você quiser.  
>Seja o que você quer ser,<br>porque você possui apenas uma vida  
>e nela só se tem uma chance<br>de fazer aquilo que se quer._

Levantei da minha antiga cama num ímpeto. Não iria mais aturar aquilo tudo, não esta noite.

Sempre admirei a facilidade com que James e seus amigos conseguiam quebrar as regras, agora chegou a minha hora. Ficaria ele orgulhoso de mim? Só havia um modo de descobrir.

Dei uma olhada em meu quarto, agarrei meu casaco com uma mão, minha varinha com a outra e silenciosamente abri a porta do quarto.

O corredor estava deserto. Ótimo.

Desci as escadas correndo, a adrenalina já começava tomar conta de meu corpo quando abri a porta e senti as gotas de chuva baterem em minha pele como mil agulhas, e o vento gelado vir de encontro a mim, fazendo meus cabelos voarem para todos os lados.

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não poderia me importar _menos_ com isso, pois por semanas algo não me fazia sentir tão VIVA.

Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore próxima e de lá aparatei. Era tanta ansiedade que nem por um momento considerei hesitar, coisa que alguém como eu já teria feito há muito tempo em condições normais.

_Tenha felicidade bastante para fazê-la doce.  
>Dificuldades para fazê-la forte.<br>Tristeza para fazê-la humana.  
>E esperança suficiente para fazê-la feliz.<br>_

Foi quando a vi. Ela estava toda embaçada, graças à chuva, mas era inconfundivelmente a casa que eu procurava, linda e imponente. E estava apenas há um quarteirão de distância.

Isso foi mais que o suficiente para me fazer ir correndo.

**Condições atuais de Lily Evans**

**a)** Toda ensopada.

**b)** Cabelos que eu duvido que poderei um dia desembaraçar.

**c)** Pijamas por baixo de um casaco surrado.

Foi assim que cheguei à frente daquela casa, e foi assim que bati, um pouco forte demais, na porta principal.

O horário e a situação, ambos totalmente inapropriados, nem passaram pela minha cabeça. Eu estava em uma _missão_.

Esperei alguns segundos com o coração quase saindo pela boca antes que a porta fosse aberta.

Olhos castanho esverdeados, com espanto, encontraram os meus. Suas mãos passaram por aqueles cabelos pretos mais bagunçados que o habitual.

Tentei falar algo, mas de minha boca não saiu nada. E talvez seja porque, lá no fundo, nós dois sabíamos que palavras não precisavam ser usadas em um momento como esse.

Por último, os braços de James me envolveram, e de repente nada mais importava.

Sofrimento? Isso existe mesmo?

_As pessoas mais felizes  
>não têm as melhores coisas.<br>Elas sabem fazer o melhor  
>das oportunidades que aparecem<br>em seus caminhos.  
><em>

Enterrei meu rosto entre seu pescoço e sua clavícula. Eu sabia que estava molhando todo o pijama de James, mas eu queria sentir seu cheiro até que meu cérebro decorasse cada detalhe dele.

Não sei bem quando foi que ele nos trouxe para dentro, só voltei à realidade ao ouvi-lo perguntar:

- Lily! Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sorri enquanto me afastava para poder olhar em seus olhos e responder – Agora? Melhor impossível. - fechei os olhos e colei nossos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo meu rosto.

Após alguns segundos, James murmurou sobre minha boca:

- Belo penteado... se inspirou na medusa?

Abafei uma risada e respondi – Achei que ia combinar com seu pijaminha de hipogrifo.

James não segurou a risada.

- Te amo, chata.

- _Eu _te amo, babaca.

Não sabia que existiam tantas maneiras de se sentir a falta de alguém.

_A felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram.  
>Para aqueles que se machucam.<br>Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre.  
>E para aqueles que reconhecem<br>a importância das pessoas que passam por suas vidas.  
><em>

Foi uma questão de tempo até eu secar minhas roupas com um feitiço e então seguirmos para a cozinha, onde James fez uma de suas únicas habilidades culinárias: chá.

Sentamos à mesa, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Contei a ele sobre minhas últimas semanas solitárias e sobre minha operação de fuga. Sobre isso, sua exclamação foi:

- Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz em ver você quebrando regras, Lil's!

Mas eu sabia que com essa frase ele queria dizer bem mais que isso.

-Também fico feliz em estar com você, Jay. - respondi entre risadas.

-Isso é sério, Lily! Já temos um argumento pro Dumbledore te liberar.

- E de quebra colocar a gente na Ordem da Fênix. - foi minha brilhante dedução.

Já tínhamos um plano.

_O futuro mais brilhante  
>é baseado num passado intensamente vivido.<br>Você só terá sucesso na vida  
>quando perdoar os erros<br>e as decepções do passado._

- Conversar com Dumbledore vai ser a primeira coisa que faremos de manhã. - disse James, já de pé e puxando minhas mãos para que eu levantasse – Vamos lá, Lily. Já é tarde e você precisa descansar.

- Você não vai me mandar de volta, vai? - perguntei um pouco assustada.

- Mas é claro que não, Lily! - James riu – De agora em diante você fica comigo.

- Promete? - Eu sei que soou ridículo, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que não voltaria mais para o inferno que era minha prisão pessoal.

- Se eu prometo? Lily, agora não tem mais volta. - ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, logo antes de entrarmos novamente na sala – Vai ser preciso um exército pra me fazer tirar os olhos de cima de você de novo!

E rindo, James me guiou escada a cima.

_A vida é curta, mas as emoções que podemos deixar  
>duram uma eternidade.<br>A vida não é de se brincar  
>porque um belo dia se morre.<em>

_-Clarice Lispector_

**NA: **Depois de tanto tempo, espero não ter perdido o jeito de escrever! Hahaha! Saudades do FF. net!


End file.
